Roses of a forgotten lore
by Rena Lilith-chan
Summary: One day Inuyasha and his love are sitting around. Until she goes to a hot springs...Then it all changes.
1. The beginning of Darkness

Hello! This is Rena-chan with a fanfic that you all may like! Sure I'm taking my time with "Child of Destiny" since no one will review...Anyway! I decided to give Inuyasha a solo and work with it alone! I would love to thank Amyfushigiyugi for some inspiration for this fanfic because she is the goddess of Inuyasha and Fushigi Yugi fanfics! Please enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it! Ja-ne!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha. Gods only know how much I wish I owned Sessy-chan! I do own some of the vamps I include in this story and the beginning may include some rape. DUN SUE MEH! Year 1004A.D  
  
A man sighs softly as he holds his love into his arms, smiling down at her gently. The woman brushes his silver hair out of his beautiful golden eyes. He holds a hand over her stomach, rubbing it softly. The woman giggles as she tosses her brown hair behind her and looks up at her love. Standing up she walks to the hot springs, giving him a warning finger as she walks alone.  
The hanyou growls at his love, wishing he could follow her. He begins to remember the first time...The first time he actually saw her heavenly body. Every curve of her is remembered just like he remembers his back hand. He begins to get hard just wanting to enter her perfect body. But he doesn't, knowing the little gift they're expecting in a few months. He sighs contently, hoping his children are just as wonderful as his mate.  
But back in a cave a man with dark long hair, watches the couple through a white mirror, in which a little girl with white hair and black eyes, so mysterious and calm you could just be hypnotized by them. The man smirks, seeing that the woman-child is alone. Looking to two neko youkai, he points to the girl and whispers in a cool yet seductive voice, "Do what you please with her...But make sure she is dead...We want our Inu friend to suffer...Don't we?" The youkai nods and springs out, looking for the raven haired woman. The man then looks up, with dark eyes and dark hair, smirking as he says, "In the end...he'll never be happy again...Just as he made me suffer..." He begins to laugh manically, his laugh sounding vicious and cruel to many ears. The woman sees a hot springs and cheers for joy as she discards her clothing and slips into the hot springs. A rustle goes on behind her, but she ignores it, thinking it's her mate. Out of fury she screams, "OSWARI!" but when she doesn't hear a thud, panic rises in her as she tries to scream for her love. Panicking she begins running out of the hot springs, trying to get far away The first youkai smirks, his dark cat-like eyes peering around as he sees the young woman. Jumping down her tackles her to the ground, pinning her there as the second one jumps out and laughing with a cruel raspy voice. "Foolish nigen...Master wants you dead...But first we may do what we please..." The woman struggles; crying out in fear as she tries to get free but the first youkai smacks her hard and sends his fangs into her neck, causing blood to spurt out. Kagome, unable to scream lies there, shaking horribly as tears stream down her soft brown eyes. Then knowing she can't struggle any longer, he thrusts in a long sticky shaft into her. The woman then finding her voice begins crying hard as the demon thrusts in and out of her, while the other slams his shaft into her anal entrance. She suddenly feels so much pain she can hardly take it. Crying hard she curses her own body as it begins to betray her as a moan escapes. She then thinks, 'Where is my love...It hurts so much...' Able to finally scream she lets it out, it seeming to break the barrier between heaven and earth. "EEEEEYAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly amber eyes pop open as he hears the one he loves scream. Using his demonic speed he runs towards the scream, only to see two youkai, holding his beloved in their clutches, biting her, raping her, and slicing at her body, blood gushing out. The woman is bleeding badly, but it's too late. After one last thrust both youkai finish smirking at what they have done. "Well...Master will be pleased. He said we may do what we wish to this wench as long as we kill her!" The first youkai laughs, not noticing his companions fear. The next instant the first youkai's head falls to the ground, blood spurting every where. The second youkai then tries to run, but meets the same fate as his companion as he gets chopped in half with a large white saber, resembling a large demonic fang. The man with the amber eyes is wielding the sword, looking at his fallen love. As hate and hurt falls in his heart he runs over to her, his face full of worry. Her soft brown eyes brim with tears as she bleeds to death. Her ivory skin is more pale than normal; as she closes her brown eyes, she says, "I'm...sorry...Inuyasha..."  
A few months later, the village expects to see the two lovers bound out with a child or two, but are shocked when they see Inuyasha holding the dead body of his only love. The villagers bow their head in sadness, knowing how much the hanyou loved his mate. The priestess Kaede walks over to Inuyasha, holding a face of regret as she removes the prayer beads from Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha places the woman's body as soon as the villagers finish digging it up. The priestess says a prayer for the dead woman and the unborn pups. Then Inuyasha begins to walk away, tears shinning in his eyes as he walks to the God tree. He puts his hand on it, tears flowing through his eyes. He remembers his love, seeing her smile and her welcoming eyes even when his gold eyes are closed.  
"Damn it why did they attack my love? Why..." Inuyasha curses to himself. He then follows the scent of the two youkai that attacked his love came from. Running to the den, Inuyasha then sees a man with long black hair and deep black eyes, laughing his head of at Inuyasha's despair. The man then turns around and looks Inuyasha in the face, smirking at Inuyasha's growl and hatred showing.  
"Well Inuyasha...I see you found me...What are you planning to do, kill me? I don't think so...You've caused me pain...Now it's your turn to feel the same!" The dark haired man says, his cold voice holding a tint of insanity.  
"Damn you...Why...Why did you take her away from me! It isn't fair...She was the only person I loved!" Inuyasha screams, his calm eyes flashing with anger. But at that sudden two youkai, one with short black hair and the other the white haired girl grab Inuyasha and hold him tightly unable to move. Inuyasha struggles as he sees the man walk closer, smirking as he slowly opens his mouth, showing sharp needle like fangs to Inuyasha.  
'He's going to kill me...At least I'll be with my love soon...'  
The man laughs at Inuyasha, whose head seems to be low, expecting a death blow. "Inuyasha...You think I'll give you the privilege to see your love? I think not...You will live...a thousand lives...Until you see her again!"  
Inuyasha's amber eyes darken with a hateful look as he continues to struggle his face full of anger, but not fear. "Then what do you plan on doing with me!"  
The man just smirks, pushing his dark long hair back as the demons tighten their hold on Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha feels an intense pain in his neck as the ring leader sinks his fangs into Inuyasha's neck, drinking quite a bit of his blood. Inuyasha, his eyes wide in shock begins to pale, thinking he is going to die. But before the last drop of blood is taken, the man bites his tongue, dropping some of his own blood into the mark he left on Inuyasha's neck. Backing away the mark seals as Inuyasha falls to the floor screaming in pain.  
"Inuyasha...You will live for generations...Bearing with the fact that your love will never be in your arms again...That is your curse!" The man screams as he kicks Inuyasha a feet inches. Inuyasha slumps on the ground, his eyes wide in shock, due to the pain coursing through him, causing his teeth to length, his nails to grow into long claws, and his eyes to bleed red. As Inuyasha looks up, tears shinning his eyes, the man's eyes gleam with evil and hatred.  
"Damn you Naraku...Damn you...for killing my love..." Inuyasha hisses, trying to hold back the pain that shows through his eyes. Not able to hold the pain much longer he passes out; tears going down his face as Naraku and his demons flee. But before Inuyasha goes into a state of subconscious he slowly declares, "My love...I will see you...In a few generations..." 


	2. Golden Eyes

Wee! Another fanfic! It's Rena-chan again and I'm still working on this story! I know I'm working on A Child of Destiny but I need more reviews. It hurts that no one wants to read my stories tear Anyway! I got chapter two on the way. Also I want some more reviews or I'm not updating.

Funnies!

Son Goku: How come I'm not in a fanfic! I thought you loved me!

Rena: I'm sorry Goku besides...It wasn't...my choice...points to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru threatening her with swords

Inuyasha: Type faster!

Rena: Yes sir!

Sesshomaru: And make Kagome love me!

Rena: Yes sir!

Inuyasha: HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

Everyone: Watches as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fights

Kagome: I love you Cho Hakkai hugs him

InuSessho: sees Kagome hug Cho Hakkai and they both try to kill him and are shot by Sanzo

Sanzo: Stupid dogs...

Everyone else: backs away from Sanzo O.o

Year 2004 A.D

"KA-GO-ME!!!!" Someone screams to a young raven haired girl, day dreaming on her desk. The girl jumps at the sound of the scream, looking around as if someone was about to kill her, but then gets angry when she sees her friend laughing.

"What did you do that for Sango? I was perfectly fine until you scared the hell out of me!" Kagome says, pushing her long raven hair out of her face.

"Well...You seemed like you were all the way on Pluto! You were just sitting there with this weird look in your eyes." Sango teases.

Kagome opening her bag and pulling out something to snack on she states, "Well I've been having this weird dream lately...I mean this guy with silvery hair is staring at me...Saying, 'I will return to you my love'"

Sango raises an eye brow at her friend shaking her head, "You sure it's not just because you haven't been on a date in two years?"

Kagome glaring at Sango she then says a little too loudly, "Just because I haven't had a boyfriend in a while DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING ABOUT MY DREAMING!"

Sango is looking at her friend with a scared look as the rest of the class looks at Kagome with shocked and scared looks. The teacher runs in, sighing some as he notices he made it just in time "Ohayou class. Sorry I'm late! The funniest thing my car broke down." The teacher says nervously as the class gives him a look. "Today we have a new student...Inuyasha Ryusaki." A boy with silver hair enters the room, wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes. Standing in front of the class he gives off a 'too cool for school look' Kagome looks up and sees the boy, dropping her pencil her eyes wide with shock. Inuyasha looks at Kagome and his eyes widen but you can't see it due to his sunglasses. He then takes a seat next to Kagome, smirking lightly at her as he takes out his school thinks and removes his sunglasses, revealing beautiful amber eyes. Kagome blushes and looks to the board, copying notes quickly.

Kagome picks up her things and begins walking to the next class when Inuyasha stands in front of her, staring at her with his golden gaze. Kagome stares back; her heart feeling like it's racing as Inuyasha smirks again and leaves Kagome standing there. Her face is all red and Sango smirks, giggling at her best friends flushed face. Kagome, snapping back to reality snaps Sango in the back of the head, her face full of embarrassment.

'I wonder...Why he looks like that guy in my dreams...And why did he smirk at me so much...God this is confusing...'

"Earth to Kagome...Hey Kagome! Snap out of it!" a voice says behind her.

Kagome looks up, blinking at icy blue eyes that are peering down into her, seeming to peer into his soul its self.

"K-Kouga! Sorry...I've just been having this odd dream and I guess I'm getting so intrigued by it I'm forgetting everything." Kagome smiles as she looks into Kouga's handsome face as it holds a look of concern.

"Kagome maybe you need some rest though...You look a little tired. Sure you're getting enough sleep? Wouldn't want the girl I love to be falling apart on me" Kouga says with his trademark grin. Kagome smiles at Kouga as he runs off to his next class. At that second the bell rings and all panicked students run to their classes as quickly as possible.

"Crap! I'm late!" Kagome runs to her class as fast as she can, making it in just in time. Unfortunately the only seat that was left was next to the same boy from the previous period. Cautiously taking her seat, the boy flashes a grin...But Kagome could swear she sees a tint coming from his teeth. Ignoring it she looks to the chalk board, taking the notes. But in the corner of her eye, she looks towards the boy, who's not looking at the board, or at least his desk, but at her with those soft amber eyes. Kagome blushes brightly, looking back to the board with an embarrassed flush upon her face.

The lunch bell rings, and everyone rushes out of the class rooms, making a huge stampede through the hallways. Kagome waits for the stampede to end as she walks to lunch with her brown paper bag. Looking around the cafeteria, she finds the table Sango and her boyfriend Miroku is sitting at. Kagome sits across from Sango, opening her paper bag slowly.

"Hey Kagome, how was your classes today?" Sango asks before she eats a piece of lettuce from her salad.

"Fine I guess, I guess I can't focus today..."

"A little boyfriend trouble Kagome? You know Kouga sure seems to have his eye on you..." Sango states with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Kagome raises an eyebrow shaking her head at her friend. "No Kouga and I are just friends. In fact, I heard he's going out with Ayumi. I wouldn't want to break them up."

Sango sighs at her friend "You're just hopeless you know that?" Suddenly Miroku wraps an arm around Sango smirking. "Sango dear...Stop worrying about dear Kagome's relationship" Suddenly Miroku gets slapped by Sango, sending Miroku flying off the table. But Miroku's hand is still placed firmly on Sango's butt.

Kagome laughs at her two friends, knowing that this could go on for hours. A young boy with red hair runs up to Kagome, only appearing to be fourteen, sits next to Kagome with a big smile on his face. "Hey Kagome, haven't seen you at all today!"

"Shippo, how are you today? Not getting in trouble I hope" Kagome says that when she teasingly pulls at Shippo's ear. Shippo pulls away, laughing at Kagome as he pulls her ear in return. "Nope just fine...I got stuck with Mrs. McMaster though for History. (Ok I know it's not a Japanese name but that was my history teacher for this year and I just thought I'd make her seem ten times more evil.) And she always has her hair up and it makes her look like a crow." Shippo says, shuddering awfully. Kagome pats his head sympathetically as she begins to eat her lunch. As lunch ends, everyone streams out of the cafeteria, going to their next class or lockers. Kagome walks to her locker, banging on it to open. 'The lockers never change...' Kagome continues to beat on it until it opens. Kagome dumps all her books into it, getting some other books for the rest of her classes. Slamming the locker shut she runs to the class, sitting at a lab table. She expects Sango, or Kouga to sit next to her, but much to her dismay, the boy from her previous classes takes a seat next to her. Kagome, finally having enough looks at the boy, "Why are you following me? What did I ever do to you?"

The boy looks at her surprised, pushing his silver hair back. He looks at her with those amber eyes, making Kagome's heart beat a bit faster. His eyes seem to peer into her very soul, Kagome's heart almost leaping out of her chest. After what seems like an eternity the boy begins to laugh, leaving a dumbfounded Kagome standing there.

"What's so funny? Hey I'm asking you!"

He begins to laugh harder, this time falling on the floor, holding his sides, gasping for breath. Having enough, she turns around and storms away, muttering angrily about idiotic boys.

When he sees her walking away, his golden eyes turn into serious ones, a smirk grazing his lips.

"...Finally I found you...My love..."

WEEE I FINISHED FINALLY. Yeah...long time for me cause of DAMN WRITERS BLOCK. Sorry this chapter is boring but hey I was kind of rushing. Well thanks for being so patient my dear fans! Also, I don't like the name that well...If you have any ideas please send me a review/email telling me what you think the title should be!


	3. Memories

Hello! Heh, I know I need to write some more but I'm just so lazy! Well I finally got SOME energy to write Roses of a Forgotten Lore…ALSO! I am making a Fruits Basket fan fiction soon, and I want to know how you guys think of the story plot thus far… (That is if you're a Fruits Basket fan) Ok it's a Yu Yu Hakusho and Fruits Basket crossover, and what if, Kyoko's death WASN'T an accident…What if it was deliberate to get Kyoko out of the way for someone to get a hold of Tohru… (And NO it's not Akito). What happens when the Spirit Detectives appear on the Sohma household…Well that's all I got…Heh! Not very good ne? Also the reason due to my absence on writing is because of High school. Yes I just started ha-ha I'm a young writer! And well, I'm in the honors system, taking many advanced classes and…WHOEVER TOOK GEOMETRY CAN AGREE WITH ME ON THIS…GEOMETRY IS THE MOST EVILEST EVIL SUBJECT IN THE WORLD! And my muse ran off with my intelligence at the beginning of the school year, and I think they're having hot kinky sex… . It's also now almost the end of the year…XX wow um sorry guys

OH YEAH. Thank you whoever posted on for me! It's not that no one has read it…People just put more reviews on really. I have about 23 reviews on Hah! WOW.

Well here's Roses of a Forgotten Lore!

FUNNIES:

Rena: Due to the violence of Sanzo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to be taken to the hospital…Thank god . 

Sanzo: Those mutts got what was coming to them…

Miroku: With them gone….walks up to Kagome Kagome I'm so sorry about Inuyasha…Why don't we make your pain go away

slap punch kick punt into wall

Miroku: lies against a wall, red marks all over his face

Kagome: Baka ecchi….

Rena….DAMMIT GUYS WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DESTROY MY HOME HALF THE TIME! I'm not going to write anymore Inuyasha fan fictions if you don't stop it!

suddenly a sword is at the back of Rena's neck

Rena: anime tears they're back…wahhh! T-T

: Who's back Rena?

Rena: Turns around, seeing Link from Ocarina of Time OO

Link: What?

Rena: I need to stop playing Zelda…

Suddenly Lloyd from Tales of Symphonia appears. Lloyd: YEAH! Play Tales of Symphonia!

Rena: …..WAHH! NO MORE VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS!

Kyou: What's up with her?

Tohru: Poor Rena-Chan, she's so stressed out…

Goku: (Rena's husband) OY RENA THE CHEESE PEOPLE ARE ATTACKING!

Rena: CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A FEW SECONDS!

A luminous light cascaded over silver hair, Kagome couldn't tell if it was the sun or moon doing this magnificent feat…Golden eyes peered into her brown ones (ok guys, I know in the MANGA she has blue eyes, I'm going by anime and I'm saying she has BROWN, END OF DISCUSSION!) making Kagome's already beating heart, beat a split second faster, a redness going upon Kagome's face. The silver haired figure leaned down and was about to kiss Kagome…Their lips close…

BRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her anger very much rising. 'Damn alarm clock! It was getting good too…' She turns off her alarm clock and rises from her bed, beginning to make her bed. She looked towards her window when she was finished, wondering if those golden eyes…Belonged to someone she knew? Those eyes, seemed to entrap her, dazzle her, and confuse her all at once…Those eyes…Are they those boy Inuyasha's eyes?

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready dear!"

"Coming mom! I'll be down there in a minute."

Kagome hurriedly pulled on her school clothes, brushed her hair, and slipped on her socks. Rushing downstairs to her breakfast, nearly tripping over her obese orange cat she sits at her table, sighing as breakfast is placed in front of her. Smiling she begins to gobble it down, getting looks from her brother and grandfather.

"She's got something on her mind doesn't she ojii-chan (please tell me if I spelled that wrong!)?" whispered Souta.

"I wonder what…Maybe its demons!"

"Ojii-chan you ALWAYS think something bad is linked to demons."

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Kagome, her eyes looking a bit annoyed.

"Err…Nothing Kagome! Just enjoy your breakfast!"

Rolling her eyes she puts down her finished food and walks to the door, slipping on her school shoes.

"I'm going to school now! Bye everyone!" Kagome grabs her schoolbag and walks out the door, sighing happily to get out of her crazy house. Her walk to school always leaves her mind calm and relaxed, but this morning something was different when she was waiting at the stoplight. A very shiny black sports car stopped in front of her, even though the light was green. The hood window rolled down, revealing the same boy that has been following her and staring at her! He grinned at her with his eyes, golden amber.

"Want a ride Kagome?" asked the silver haired boy behind the wheel.

"No thanks." Kagome begins to walk away, the car following right behind her.

"Aw, come on. Don't be so shy Kagome"

"I said no thanks, now beat it." Kagome said curtly, her eyes getting angry.

"Ouch, that really hurts. Now I'm just trying to be a nice person and give my classmate a ride, and she tells me no like I'm some wanted criminal. Ooh that hurts"

Kagome walked faster, to avoid the pleading of the silver haired boy, getting more and more annoyed by the minute. Finally giving up he drove past her zooming angrily past a few stoplights. But before he drove away, the golden amber eyes filled with pain and anguish.

'Those eyes…where have I seen those eyes before?' Kagome asked herself, feeling somewhat nervous and sad at the same time.

'Why am I getting all sad? It's that idiot's own fault for getting his hopes up!' Kagome concluded silently.

'But, they seemed so lonely…And hurt.' Finally she shook it out of her head and continued on to school.

The school, as usual was filled with teenagers of different groups. People tended to label themselves, jocks, preps, Goths, nerds, loners, and nobody's. Kagome believed that no one had to be labeled truly, but hey she didn't control how things worked out in school. Usually at the doors of the school were the preps, flipping their blonde pony-tails which was obviously dyed, since not many people in Japan were natural blondes.

Near the preps were the Goths, wearing their all black uniforms, dark make-up, and filling their lungs with ash, tar, and nicotine; a sure sign of cancer at the age of thirty-two. Kagome tended to stay away from both groups, since they seemed dangerous in their own way.

Sighing happily, her brown eyes fill with relief as she sees Sango standing by the door, reading a book. Sango was known to be either talking or reading. On the cover of this one was "Heartthrob" by Shigure Sohma. (:-P if anyone knows who this is, then you know your anime!)

"Hey Sango!"

Her friend looks up from her book and smiles

Sorry it's so short! I've just…been really busy guys. In fact, I really can't focus on much anymore…UPDATE ON NEWEST FANFICTION! I might make a Zelda, Fruits Basket, or Tales of Symphonia fan fiction. Depends on what inspires me more but anyway…I do not own any characters from this fiction except Rena and Goku.

P.S- To those who think the Goku mentioned above is the same as the Dragon Ball Z Goku, you're a moron. And to those who think Goku is the Goku from Saiyuki, you're just confused. Goku is an original character that has been made up.

Ha-ha thanks for the reviews btw!

HunnixBunni: Thanks '

Chicks-666: Wow thanks XD. Um sorry it's just writer's block is hell and high school is a pain too.

Knifebladenails: Wow! You're like one of the fans aren't you? XD Sorry about my spelling, it's just I was kind of hurrying.

SuNiEwElDrAgOn: Lol thanks. Um, the reason I said "his love" was because it's NOT Kagome. You'll see who she is in later chaps.

Citrus-luvr: Um wow…Ha well I didn't think I'd get a semi-flame so late! Well thanks for your post, I know what to fix now:-P

Well thanks again guys! Ja!


End file.
